


Mr. and Mr.

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloodplay, Community: 1_million_words, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"How am I Angelina Jolie?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mr.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcgarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- 3 drabbles written as a reward for [mcgarrett](/users/mcgarrett) for completing **1-million-words** ' weekend challenge.  
> \- Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

"How am I Angelina Jolie?"

Steve glances at Danny with a snicker on his lips as he keeps driving, "You're absolutely right. She's probably taller than you."

If this was their first meeting, he'd be flat on the ground with Danny's knives at his throat.

"You're no Brad Pitt, we aren't Mr. and Mrs. Anything. We aren't spies, Steven. We're serial killers, who get paid, with no specifics in choice of victims. There's a big difference."

Once his biggest competition is now the one thing Steve can't bear to lose. Doesn't matter how it happens, he's glad to have Danny.

\---

Danny's so very good with his knives.

Each cut is precise, flawlessly parallel to the others, merely breaking the skin and barely drawing any blood.

Even with his powerful legs wrapped around Steve, getting fucked through the mattress, Danny's hands continue to steadily put cuts after cuts onto Steve's chest.

When Danny bares his teeth, bites into the skin, blood finally breaks through dripping from the cuts down onto Danny. Flood of endorphin courses through Steve pushing him over, dragging Danny along with him.

It's pain. It's pleasure. It's a messy mix of this shared life they're living.

It's perfect.

\---

"You what?"

Danny's expression is priceless. With the way they live inside each other's head, Steve takes pleasure in still being able to surprise Danny.

"I want us to retire, D."

"What gives you that ridiculous idea, Steven?" Silver flies before Steve's eyes. The way Danny speaks while waving sharp objects in hands is almost hypnotizing.

"We have more money than we can ever spend. People in our job _get retired_ , I want us to be able to choose it."

Sagging a little, Danny nods. It isn't a yes but Steve knows Danny will consider it. It's all that matters.


End file.
